As transit systems throughout the world continue to mature, so do the technologies that support them. Many transit systems use impersonalized fare media that carry a value, such as stored-value cards, but other transit systems are taking a more personalized, account-based approach. Account-based transit systems can provide transit users with a personalized account, which can store product and funding information. Because value is associated with an account rather than a fare media, a transit system can disable a lost or stolen fare media and issue a new fare media to a transit user without the loss of any value to either the transit user or the transit system.
Because fare media does not store value in these account-based transit systems, items other than those issued by a transit system may be enabled for use as fare media. Payment cards, for example, can be configured for use in such account-based transit systems. For transit systems utilizing wireless, or contactless, technology, contactless payment cards may be used. Problems can arise, however, when information such as the primary account number (PAN) of the contactless data transmitted by a contactless payment card does not match the PAN imprinted or embossed on the card, or when multiple contactless payment cards have the same PAN.